The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor memory device having a rapid read velocity and a method of operating the same.
Recently, a non-volatile memory device, which is both programmable and electrically erasable, but does not require a refresh function, has been widely used. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have non-volatile memory devices with an improved reliability and/or an improved read velocity.